Dwarven Bane
by Dark Jedi Master
Summary: Alara has a child that is the Princess of Krona, and gets captured by a Dragon named Garrog. that is all I am saying you have to read to find out more.


Chapter one

"But why can't we fly like the Dragons can!?"asked

Flora, "Because we don't have wings" answered

her mother the Queen, Flora was the Princess of Krona

and was also an only child,

now she acted differently from the other children

because she could talk to the Dragons with her mind,

now this shocked a lot of people, because they had

been at war with the Dragons for so long that not

even the oldest elf could remember a time of peace,

"So why don't we grow wings?" asked Flora.

"That's enough for now young lady, How about

you go outside and see the gardener.""Yes Mother"

So Flora went outside, the Royal gardens was very

far from the path,

so she was far away from safety when the attack

started.

It had been one of those days were everything was

dark and gloomy. Just like the days events.

Up on on the tower the guards were arguing about

how long it had been since the last attack,

"No I tell you! The last one was in September!"

said the first guard, "And I say you need your head

checked, The last one was in June!" said the other

one. At that moment a third guard came up and

said "But what if you are both wrong, Then what?"

The first guard said "Well Jimmy, if I was wrong

that would mean that it would about time for the

next attack from the Dragons, But they haven't

done anything for about two months now at the

least" Jimmy turned to the second guard, "And

what about you John, What would you say if you

were wrong?" "Well I would say that" he paused and looked

over the other two guard's shoulders and gasped "What

the..DRAGONS!"

Everybody turned to see the Dragons come

streaming out of the cover of the clouds they had

been hiding in,

The next thing the guards did was sound the alarm.

while Jimmy went to get Flora one of the smaller

and faster of the Dragons broke out of the main

column and went towards the Princess,

It was race of who could reach her first.

The Dragon won.

The Dragon had the advantage of flight, even with

the Elves being able to run very fast and very far

and Jimmy was faster then most, even he was not able to get

to her before the Dragon.

Flora was running just as fast as she could, she saw

the Dragon closing in fast, she just had to escape.

The Dragon swooped down and bore the princess

aloft back to his cave.

"Now what do I do with you with you, My pretty?"

Said the Dragon when they had gotten back to his cave,

"I don't know" Confessed Flora "Just don't eat me please"

"Eat you! But that would be a waste!"

Flora found that despite all her training she wasn't

scared of the Dragon, actually she kind of liked It.

"Whats your name if I may inquire Sir or Madam?"

She asked remembering her manners.

"It is Garrog little one, And your name is?"

"It's Flora Sir Garrog"

"Now you don't have to call me sir anything, I am just Garrog,

OK little one?"

"Yes S...Garrog" She sat down and thought awhile, "Garrog?"

"Yes little one"

"Why do Elves say that the Dragons are evil?"

Garrog thought awhile before answering

" Well little one, I don't really know"

Garrog walked around his cave for a bit and

pondered why he had the feeling he knew Flora

from some were, He just didn't know were.

Flora mean while had lots to do, Like making

a place to sleep since it didn't look like Garrog had

a place for her _to_ sleep, So like any curious 8 year old girl,

She went looking into all of the nooks and crannies,

until she found everything she thought she needed.

Garrog watched Flora do everything she thought

she needed to do, and suddenly it hit him,

He knew you she was, she was a Melnor,

meaning Mind Speaker in Ancient Dragon.

"_Yes this will work fine, Just think I, Garrog, Picked up The _

_Mind Speaker."_

"_The who?" _Flora thought to him.

"_You are a Melnor, Mind Speaker, you can talk to _

_anything and anyone with your mind, A very rare gift indeed" _

_OK please review and any and all reviews will be taken into account in future edits and chapters, Thank you. _


End file.
